You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)
"You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)" is the 1985 hit song by British new wave band Dead Or Alive, and is featured on Just Dance 2015. Dancer He seems to have a white and blue mask on. He seems to have long black and purple hair, a matching purple vest, a white belt with a C on it over his vest. And gold tights (similar to "Crazy Little Thing" and "Feel This Moment") with a silver elbow-length glove and black shoes. Background It seems to be a purple room with four blue and pink lights coming out of the ground, a tiger-framed picture that at the chorus shows a moving disco ball, while at the verses it shows the dancer himself, and more pink and blue lights shine through the ceiling, and purple pictograms. The song then ends with a rewind static, which makes it clear that the dancer was in a DVR tape. Gold Moves There are 3 gold moves for this song: 1, 2 & 3. '''Point to the screen. You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) - Gold Move 1, 2 & 3.png|Gold Move 1, 2 & 3 Mash-up '''Theme: Unknown * Sexy And I Know It * (The rest is unknown) Appearances in Mashups You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) ''appears in the following mashup: * Papaoutai (Ultra Violet) (JD2015 PAL) Trivia *This song was first revealed at Gamescom along with Problem, She Looks So Perfect, Built For This, 4x4, Bailando, Macarena (Bayside Boys Mix), Ain't No Mountain High Enough and Love Is All. * The dancer looks like a young Pete Burns, lead singer of Dead Or Alive. * The TVs are recycled from Diggin' in the Dirt. * The electronic painting is inspired from the music video. * Parts of the dancer are on the TVs. The strangest thing is that these reflections have a different colour scheme: pink&silver instead of purple&gold. Maybe it could be a Beta. * This is the first Dead Or Alive song in the series and likely the only one in the entire game franchise. * The choreographer is Mehdi Kerkouche, who also choreographed Troublemaker Sweat, Can't Hold Us, Don't You Worry Child and P4 from Walk This Way. * There is still no party master for it. The party master could be beta or just fake. * The shades of the avatar is different from the classic dancer. * The shades were yellow-and-white instead of blue-and-white. This was later changed, leaving the former as a beta element. However, this Beta element appears in the menu icon of the song. * You can unlock an achievement on Playstation 3 and 4 and Xbox 360 and One (Due to the fact that Achievements do not exist on Wii and Wii U), the achievement is called: "The Definition Of Insanity", to get it, you 'MUST '''play this song 3 times in a row. * After Forget You, Diggin' in the Dirt and Video Killed the Radio Star, this is the fourth song to involve television sets. Gallery spinmeroundJD2015.jpg YouSpinMeRoundThumbnail.jpg spinmeround.jpg|You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) 033160.jpg 172.png|Official avatar Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:80's Category:Solo Males Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Rock Songs Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs from 1999 or under Category:Songs with no censored words Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:1900 to 2000 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Recycled elements Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with elements that reference the song Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Recycled moves Category:Dances With The Same Gold Moves Category:Disco Songs Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Changing Backgrounds Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Deceased Artists